blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:16.Chaos Quest Episode 11: Chaos Combat Part II
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Generations. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders Then afterwards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using other already used Canons. #'NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED! NO REFERENCES!' #No Silver he has a role in the future... #YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #No Crossovers yet. #No alternate Futures yet. #No One-Ko. #For the tourney 100 people 33 people per person >:) #You have Until Dec 1 To join the tourney. #As you add a character make them sign up. #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #No cheating in battles. You can cheat like energy drinks steroids rigging the stadium but if your caught you'll be disqualified. #No Spamming (Useing the same powerful move again Example> Kamehameha over and over again) #No weapons unless the oponent has an equal weapon (Good Example: Axel Katana vs. Eva Katana) ( Bad example Kai Gun Sukendus: Rocket Launcher XD) #Round 1: Ring out lost but if you kill the oppesing character you lose. #All Emerald and Ring transformations are banned but Natural transformations are allowed. #'(V) = Victory Medal. (L) = Lost Battle.' #No Spirit Bombs.' ' #Spell correctly and actually put effort into editing, no one wants to see this:"Apollo: Mabe if yuo guys werent suhc kerksi we cood do this thiuing." Your edit will be erased #Keep battles short. Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox (Bluray) #Kai The Fox (Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus (Bluray) (L) #Zenaroid (Bluray) (V) #Eva The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE/Bluray) #Axel The Hedgehog #Pedo Bear (Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) ('L)' #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Gun COMMANDER(Bluray) #Dean The Shark (Bluray) #Devon The Shark (Bluray) #Allison The Fox #Metal Sonic #Rocket Metal #Stuffy The Mouse #Sokick The Hedgehog #Blaza THE Cat #Fowpaw The Lion #Abby The Duck #Xaxis #Shonza The Hedgehog #Ellie The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna #Bluray The Fox (V) #Pablo The Fox #Tòmas The Hedgehog''' (L)' #Santiago Starson #Dan the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blade the Hedgehog (ZX) #Honor the Hedgehog (ZX) #Darkness the Hedgehog (ZX) #Blitz the Pyrohog (ZX) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100)' (V)' #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #IceFire the Hedgehog (ZX) #Triumph the Hedgehog (ZX) #Cyro the Hedgehog (ZX) #Venen the Hedgehog (ZX) #Matt the Hedgehog (ZX) #Jared (called "Freeze") the unknown (Frozen Scorpio) #Nina the Cat (Frozen Scorpio) #Fuchsia the Bakeneko(Fuchsia) #Rika the Tanuki(Fuchsia) #Hana the Kitsune(Fuchsia) #Blaze the Cat(Fuchsia) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Shifter the Crossbreed (Apallo) #Death The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Metal Plasma #Fiona the Fox Apallo) #Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Jovan the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Stardust the Cat (Stardust327) #Comet the Cat (Stardust327) #Sarah the hedgehog (sarahhalloween) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #E-1Million Nexus (Apallo) #Tails Doll (Apallo) #Rik The Spidermonkey (MR.GAMEANDFIGHT) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf (MR.Zaya) #Skiddo the hunter (Frozen Scorpio) #Leaona the Cat (Apallo) #Kimmiko the Seedarian (older version, Apallo) #Ghost the Wolfhog (Apallo) #Craniac the mutant (frozen scorpio) #Rust the mutant (Frozen scorpio) #Sai the Fox(Tailsman67) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Razor the Wolf (ZX) #JT the Androhog (Sonicstar3000) #Ferham Spades (MHS) Spectaters #All Partcipating But Not Fighting At The Moment #Fight Losers #Random Mobians (Anyone) Matches Round 1 #Zenaroid The ? vs. Miles "Tails" Prower #General Sukendus vs. Amy Rose #Bluray The Fox vs. Tomas The Hedgehog #Triumph The Hedgehog vs. Fuchsia The Bakenko #Blade The Hedgehog vs. Xaxis #EggMan Nega vs. Mr. E The Hedgehog #Necko The Hedgehog vs. Stuffy The Mouse #Venen The Hedgehog vs. Rika The Tunki #Agent Z vs. Eva The Hedgegoose #Shadow The Hedgehog vs. Shonza The Hedgehog #Ghost The Hedgehog vs. Devon The Shark #Tails Doll vs. Sarah The Hedgehog #Matt The Hedgehog vs. Diana The Hedgehog Round 2 #Rust The Mutant vs. Patricia The skunk #Metal Plasma vs. Dean The Shark #Kai The Fox vs. Knuckles The Echidna #Floyd The Pink Echidna vs. Death The Hedgehog #Rocket Metal Sonic vs. Kimmiko The Seedrian #Geo The Hedgefox vs. Craniac The Mutant #Santiago Starson vs. Ellie The Echidna #Jovan The Wolf vs. Axel The Hedgehog #Ivo "Eggman" Robonik vs. Stardust The Cat # Rust vs. Patricia Patricia: Good Luck Rust. Rust: I wish the same to you, though I somewhat regret having to harm one who has done no wrong. Patricia: Don't worry, I'm a Quick Healer Rust: Good. (pulls out two double-barrel rifles) Because you'll probably be in a world of pain when I'm done. Omochao: Great apologies Rust, but rules state "unless the opponent has a weapon of equal maginitude the other opponent is prohibited from using a weapon". Patricia: Sorry Rust, but rules are rules. I guess you'll have to fight me with your own bare hands Omochao: Patricia's right. Who knows how the outcome will occur. Patricia: Anyways, let's start our fight, ok? Rust: All right, then. (makes both guns disentigrate) Patricia: Let's Rumble ! (Rams into Rust, tackling him to the ground) Rust: (gabs her by the tail with mechanical arm, then twirls her around, and afterwards lobs her at one of the stadium walls) Patricia: (bounces off the Stadium Walls instead of crashing & lands on both feet) I had great reflexes you know (Kicks Rust at the Stomach) Rust: (armor absorbs the damage, and causes no reflect damage to Patricia) I forgot to mention, I am like a tank, difficult to destroy, and very powerful! (creates a huge ball of magnetic energy, which draws in most nearby metallic objects and condenses them into a large sphere, and launches a stream of said metal objects at Patricia) Metal Sonic, Metal Plasma and Bluray's watch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Patricia: (smirks & then dodges all of the Metal Objects with her Reflexes & then uses her Telekinesis to lift the Metal Objects & throws them back at Rust) No matter how powerful you are, I'm never giving up to you that easily ! Rust: All right then. (gears start spinning inside of Rust, causing him to move immensely faster, and then starts firing dozens of spears out of his hands at Patricia) Patricia: (uses Telekinesis to stop dozens of spears & throws them back at Rust) I will never give in ! (speeds up, coats her Skunk Tail with Energy, jumps up & then uses Iron Tail on Rust to slam him down, hard) How do you like that ? (lands on both feet, gracfully) Metal Plasma, Metal Plasma and Bluray: *rams into Omochao* Omochao: AHHHHHHH! It looks like this match is over! Can Rust recover? o Rust: (dark aura surrounds him, gets up quickly, then starts to grow long, sharp claws and huge black wings) BULLET STORM!!!! (2 miniguns form on arms, and starts firing rapidly at Patricia) Patricia: (uses her Super Speed to dodge all the Bullets & then kicks Rust at the Chest) Don't blink ! (Uses her Skunk Scent to make a mist, blinding Rust) Rust: (inhales all of skunk scent, condenses it into a ball, and launches it at Patricia) How can I blink, when I have no eyes!!!! (the dark aura grows bigger, somehow making bits of the stadium gravitate towards Rust, who then fire them at Patricia) Patricia: Enough ! (her Pink Aura appears & crushes the bits of Gravitate into pieces) I'm the Daughter of Mr. E, remember that. Rust: Just because you are related to someone of great power, does not mean you COMPLETELY inherit their abilities!!! Besides, you probably don't even know how to control your power, unlike me!!! (an outline of a large scorpion made of violet fire starts to form on the stadium) Patricia: Unlike you, I'm Organic & have the Devil Gene, so make like a bee & BUZZ OFF! (does a super powerful punch, that knocks out Rust completly) (Purple Aura appears around mixing with her Pink Aura) Rust: (barely gets up) (outline becomes a large scorpion, which grabs Patricia and crushes her ribcage but does not kill her, causing her to be knocked out as well) (faints, meaning that both are eliminated) (if you god-mod, I god-mod back to make it fair) Metal Plasma vs. Dean M. Plasma: ... Dean: *gulp* Put up your dukes! Kai vs. Knuckles Kai: Great...just what I need... Floyd vs. Death Death: Your already dead -stands there- Floyd: ....this is gonna be intresting. Rocket Metal vs. Kimmiko (''Hybrid' '''''Starts to Play) Kimmiko: -has Her Lundaria Armor on- Rocket Metal: Hopefully your weak boyfriend will wake up in time... Kimmiko: Ghost isnt weak. In fact your the weak one you Metal Sonic Clone Rocket Metal: Incorrect! I'am Mecha Sonic version 0.29! Kimmiko: If ur Metal Sonic then who is that, -points at a metal sonic- Rocket: That is Metal Sonic version 0.1. Following him was Silver Sonic and closely after followed Mecha Eggman: STOP GIVING AWAY THE SECRETS AND FIGHT! Kimmiko: While You Both were talking i reprogrammed Rocket Metal Rocket Metal: No you didn't. Your not that smart. Lundaria: -heer sprit form comes frrom Kimmi's Necklace and seeps inside of Rocket metal- Kimmiko: Oh yea then move ur arms up and down! Rocket Metal: *moves his arms perfectly* What was that? -then he moves then to fast- Kimmiko: Ive fought Metalic Enemies before and i came prepared Rocket: Well start the fight! Omochao has called it yet. Kimmiko: Heh Rocket: *jumps up* Geo vs. Craniac Geo: *looks at Craniac* Looks like we're up. Craniac: (chewing on a piece of cardboard) Yeah, well don't restrain your power. Geo: ....I won't.... Craniac: Good. Because I want to have a sample of your strength before it's gone. Geo: *looking at Craniac* Alrighty then. Craniac: (Head twists a complete 360 degrees, then his eye glows, causing small chunks of the stadium to float) Geo: ! Craniac: STONE VIPER!!! (One of the snake-heads glows, and the chunks of the stadium immediately surround Geo, then close in on him) Omochao: And so the battle begins with Craniac doing a mysterious move! Geo: *jumps up to the ceiling* Craniac: GRAVITY VIPER!!! (Another snake-head glows, and every nearby airborn object/living thing is immediately brought to the ground with the velocity of 50 mph) Omochao: *crashes into the ground* Why... Geo: *eyes begin to glow purple as he gets up* Craniac: AQUA VIPER!!!! (A 4th snake head glows, and fires a huge blast of water at Geo, flooding the stadium) Santiago vs. Ellie Jovan vs. Axel Eggman vs. Stardust Spectators From now on to prevent problems I divided the spectation by matches Rust vs. Patricia Kai: Good luck Patricia! Jack: You can do this Patricia! Shonza: This outta be good. Jack: Whao, Patricia really dodged that attack. Freeze: I just wonder what the outcome will be. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes